Una Parte De Mi
by TeffyTwiliDirection
Summary: Déjame abrazarte por última vez es la última oportunidad para volver a sentir Pero me destrozaste ahora no puedo sentir nada.


(N/A:Coloquen la Cancion de James Morrison Ft. Nelly Furtado- Broken Strings [Les Dejo El Link: watch?v=26PAgklYYvo ] Apartir de que Comience, regresen a Leer. Sin mas GRACIAS por LEERME)

Una Parte De Mi...

Mirando hacia la nada, por ultima vez, pequeñas lagrimas surcan las mejillas redondas del rostro sonriente de la novia, su sonrisa perfecta, curveada de lado a lado, una mirada llena de amor, cariño, angustia y tristeza.

Los ojos verdes imponentes que miran hacia la ventana, enfocada en las palabras de su discurso, presionando su vestido con las manos,

-¿Eres feliz?

Cierra los ojos la joven novia, recuerdos borrosos de los últimos 7 años perdidos, sigue conservando su belleza intacta de los 18 su cabello ondulado castaño chocolate, pequeños luceros chocolates por ojos, una tez pálida siempre domada por un ligero sonrojo.

-Lo suficiente.

Una fina sonrisa ladina se posa en el rostro de su joven amiga, su cabello perfectamente arreglado para la ocasión.

-¿Lo suficiente?.-dudando pregunta, el chofer intimo amigo del novio, escucha atento la conversación ya que es crucial para el día de hoy.

-Alice, esta conversación esta fuera de lugar.

Sus labios se frunce, formando una línea dura.

-Bella, es una pregunta hipotética...¿Si Edward regresara que harías?

Tensa mirando el camino ala iglesia, desenado no contestarle a su mejor amiga Alice Cullen.

-Hipotéticamente hablando...lo odiaría, le diría que me da asco...que le...

-Bella...

-¿Querías una respuesta? ¿Qué no?

-¿Bella que te ocurrió?

-Edward me ocurrió.

Limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas se tristeza, corrigiendo la pintura de su fino rostro, mirando por el espejo retrovisor, observa su look, su cabello recogido en media cola con bucles, su vestido con un corset de corazón y un lazo verde debajo del busco, cayendo a lo largo.

-¿Estas lista?

Cierra los ojos en busca de concluso alguno, apretando la puerta y deseando que ocurra lo mas rápido posible.

-No...pero mas vale tarde que temprano.

Buscando entre la multitud, alguna razón por la cual seguir con la farsa, en busca de ayuda para resolver el latido de su corazón perturbado.

-¡Bella estas hermosa!

-Gracias, mama

Lagrimas descienden por las coloradas mejillas de la mujer de ojos azules, cabellos castaños rizados, obstruyendo su vista.

El sol quema cada partícula de aire, una brisa fresca y tranquilizante, ondeando la decoración de la boda.

-Me enorgullezco de tu cariño.

La picazón de un bigote en la mejilla de su hija deja una sensación agradable, al darse cuenta de que su única hija se ira de su lado.

-Gracias papa.

Como una niña que acaba de ver a su padre en mucho tiempo, abrazándole hasta dejarle sin respirar.

-¡Woo! ¿Qué no hay nada para mi?

Contemplando con amor a su única mejor amiga y primer amor, una sonrisa de niño de 5 años con un chupete, arreglado perfectamente para la ocasión, ser el padrino de aras.

-¡Emmi!

Gritando efusivamente, sin poder contener la emoción.-¡Te extrañe nena!.-los fuertes brazos de un joven compañero acogiendo a su amiga.

-¿Y para mi?.-la voz pegajosa de una diosa rubia.-¡Rose!.-gritos y chillidos encontrados por parte de 3 amigas inseparables.

Pequeños sonetos provenientes del piano, risa de pequeños, el cantar de los pájaros y un deseo...

-No me dejes caer...

-Nunca...

Las puertas se abren, la brisa del verano refresca a los invitados, todos se levantan para recibir ala feliz novia.

Cerrando los ojos, buscando alguna estabilidad, toando la mano de un padre nerviosa, en busca de que algo, o alguien llegue...

Cuando te amo  
todo es tan falso  
no puedo convencerme a mí mismo  
cuando hablo  
es la voz de alguien más.

-Nunca tengas miedo...siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado sosteniéndote, te quiero hija...no lo olvides.

El sonido de un beso aplastante, dejado por u padre melancólico.

-Descuida Bella...serás la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-¿Sabes cuantos esposos ante el altar han jurado eso? no es algo nuevo.

Una sonrisa perfectamente blanca, seguida de unos grandes ojos negros como la noche, en busca de una mirada cálida y amorosa.

-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante le pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

El corazón palpitando a mil por hora, ya no hay vuelta atrás, esta decidido cualquier señal de que no se deberá completar la unión se ha ido por el callo.

Oh, esto me destroza  
intenté superarlo  
pero esto duele demasiado  
traté de perdonar  
pero no es suficiente  
para hacer que todo esté bien.

-¿Quieres recibir como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Si, quiero.

-¿Quieres recibir como esposo a Jacob Black, prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

-Eh...yo...

Mirando hacia el cielo, en busca de un suspiro, tratando de buscar, alas alegrias compartidas...en busca de una parte de mi...

Regresamos a través del fuego  
cuando no queda nada que salvar  
es como perseguir el último tren  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

-¡Alto!

Como si mil revoluciones hubieran estañado dentro de toda la multitud, no se hicieron esperar los murmullos, frente a frente Edward Cullen, sudado, sucio, lleno de lodo, con la respiración errática, mirando fijamente a Isabella Swan que tenia la boa entre abierta.

-...E...E...dward...

De un suspiro se arranco el alma de la joven, mirando si poder creerlo Alice Cullen, sonreía victoriosa, Jasper le besaba la coronilla igual de feliz que su prometida.

-Me debes 100 dólares.

La risa de Alice parecía sonar entre toda la iglesia, los invitados asombrados de que el hombre de traje manchado hubiera parado la boda.

-¿Tiene algo que decir hermano?

El padre Weber, mirando asombrado como la multitud cuchicheaba, esta era su primera boda que había sido impedida desde hace 10 años.

-Si...amo a esa mujer.-señalando a Isabella, quien estaba apunto de desmayarse o darle un ataque colapsito, retrocedió un paso, a medida que se alejaba de Jacob.

-Oh...¿Cuales son las razones?.-en cuanto dijo eso el padre, Bella se llevo su mano a si boca atrapando un gemido de dolor, una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

«Regreso...» el pensamiento vago de que Edward hubiera regresado, hizo que estallara su furia...

Recordando el pasado, como Edward le había dejado, hizo que detonara la caja de pandora que tenia por corazón.

…

-¡Mierda!.-musito la joven de ojos chocolate, se le había echo tarde para la clase de deportes, Jessica la co-capitana del equipo de decatlón académico del año, le había atrasado haciendo que llegara tarde.

Corriendo por los pasillos desolados en busca de una escusa valida para la señorita Mieps, si no la reprobaría por segunda vez, nunca había sido muy agraciada en deportes, por lo que le costaba un poco mas.

-¡Auch!

El sonido de un choque de cabezas se escucho en el pasillo, hojas de calculo diferencial volaron, junto con los libros de la otra persona.

La cabeza de las dos personas daba vueltas, había sido un golpe duro como si hubieran caído de un 2 piso.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.-una voz muy suave y grave, le regreso ala realidad, su cabeza dio vueltas, abriendo los ojos con cuidado, se enfoco en el joven que le presentaban.-Eh...si...¿Y tu?.-pregunto con familiaridad, una risita salido de sus finos y delgados labios.-Si...¿Como te sientes?.-se dejaron de formalidades, con ayuda de el, se puso en pie con cuidado de no caer de nuevo, la chica aun seguía aturdida por el gran golpe que se había dado, sin poder mirarle a los ojos de la vergüenza, miro el reloj de su muñeca tomándolo por sorpresa, con una agilidad recogió cada uno de los papeles que se le habían caído.

-Gracias.-se despidió corriendo al clase de deportes...

…

Con la mirad perdida y aturdida del recuerdo, parpadeo varias veces, el joven de ojos verdes esmeralda, caminaba directamente hasta el altar, sentía como en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Con el corazón en la mano, latiendo a mil por hora, en un segundo, sintiendo como en cualquier momento se desvanecería, no había pensado bien el plan, en realidad había tenido varias horas para pensar que haría, peor prefirió dejarlo ala suerte.

En cuanto llego al altar se encontró con un hombre de tez bronceado, sus ojos negros como la noche y su cabello azabache perfectamente peinado.

Subió uno por uno los tres escalones, en cuanto llego frente al hombre, sonrió mientras que Jacob solo le dedico una mirada repulsiva.

-Bella...

Edward le tendió la mano, pero pareció querer correr, en lugar de darle la mano, la mano pálida de la joven dejo caer las rosas blancas en la alfombra roja, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos conforme se acercaba el, en cuanto sintió la pared en su espalda, cerro los ojos y deseo que todo fuera un sueño.

-Bella...

-No me toques.

La voz de Isabella no era esa, su voz cálida y templada, cambio bruscamente a una fría, sin emoción.

-Yo...

-Edward ¿A que has venido?.-con dureza y firmeza y convencida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Por ti...eh venido por ti...solo por ti...

-No era necesario.-los labios rosados de la joven estaban pálidos como la luna, las mejillas solo tenían el color del maquillaje un rosa pálido.

-¿Bella te sientes bien?.-tocando la frente de la joven, pensado que tuviera fiebre y estuviera delirando.

-Mas que nunca.

-Bella...

-Edward, creo que es necesario que te vallas.-encorvado su espalda y ensanchando su pecho, sonrió.

-No...no, eh venido por ti, y no me iré sin ti.

Sin consentimiento alguno, tomando la mano de ella desprevenida, la jalo por el pasillo entre la multitud, Charlie Swan mirada entre feliz y enojado, sabia que Bella no amaba a Jacob, pero por otra sabia que en el altar se encontraba un joven destrozado, confundido.

La zapatilla de Isabella se rompió al instante en que salió de la iglesia, sin contemplación Edward aplico fuerza en sus muñecas, que seguramente mañana le quedaría marcas.

Sin poder evitar su mala suerte la caminar, la joven de cabellos almendrados se tropezó en el ultimo escalón, causando que tropezara con el vestido y cayendo la piso.

-...¡Espera!...

Pidió a gritos, Edward le seguía arrastrando por los escalones, en cuanto se detuvo sin cuidado alguno, la tomo en brazos, Bella exaltada le pego al pecho tratando de que le dejara, sin muchos resultados se dejo cargar por el, que mas le quedaba.

…

-¿Disculpe alguien sabe de quien es este collar?

Buscando entre todos los salones el joven de ojos verdes, preguntaba por la dueña del collar con las sílabas B&S.

-Hola...¿Buscas a alguien en particular?

Un voz sexy, y amable, le apremio por detrás, en cuanto se giro unas piernas largas entalladas en unos jeans con unas zapatillas, su cabello rubio empezando por su cadera, sus ojos azules como el mar, le sonrieron.

-Eh...si, ala dueña del collar.-en cuanto miro el collar la rubia sonrió y grito.-¡Bella! ¡tu collar!

Los gritos de la rubia sorprendieron al salón entero, era el 2 grado de preparatoria.

Una melena almendra, se revolvió de un grupito, de hay salió ella, sus camisa a cuadros y sus jeans se le hicieron familiar, era de el pero ¿Cómo la había conseguido?

-Eh...tu eres ¿B&S?.-en cuanto dijo eso, ella sonrió.-¿Lo encontraste?.-como un clic la mente de la joven se prendió.-Tu...¿Fuiste tu con quien tropecé el otro día?

-Si...

-Oh...pensaba buscarte hoy por el collar.

-Bueno ya no tienes que esperar mas.

Unas risitas salieron de sus labios, los dos sonrieron como tontos.

-¡Bell's!

Alice Cullen, la hermana menor de Edward apareció por detrás, su melena cobre revoleteo, su vestido amarillo junto con sus zapatillas y diadema.

…

Un silencio incomodo presente entre los dos, hacia que el porche amarillo de Alice fuera muy desagradable.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

Una mirada lasciva por parte de Edward, los ojos de Bella se enfocaron en el paisaje, carro tras carro, en cuanto vio un cartel del aeropuerto de Florida, se siento extrañamente enojada, una oleada de enojo, frustración y tristeza se arremolinaron dentro de ella.

…

Limpiando la bañera del departamento, la música James Morrison a todo volumen, esperando la llamada de Edward, mientras que fregaba la bañera.

-"Oh, la verdad duele  
una mentira es peor  
no puedo gustarte más  
y te amo  
un poco menos que antes."

Cantando un soneto, de la canción de Broken.

La música del celular particularmente para Edward, comenzó a sonar.

Corriendo hasta la mesa de noche de la habitación, tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, algo en ella le decía que esa llamada seria la perdición.

-¿Alo?.-una voz temblorosa salió de ella un presentimiento catastrófico le asusto.

-Bella...creo que, es mejor que terminemos

-¿Q...q...ue?...

Y apenas pudo reaccionar.

-Mañana, Emmett pasara por mis cosas, lo manto Bella. Me tengo que ir.

Con el teléfono aun en la oreja, esperando respuesta, solo recibió el sonido del bip..

…

El estacionamiento de Florida era amplio, incluso para correr lejos de el, pero seria demasiado fácil reconocerla, traía un vestido de mas de 6,000 dólares.

-Llegamos, mandare a Emmett, por tus cosas no te preocupes, tengo tu pasaporte todo...llegaremos mañana por la noche a Londres.

Con la cara gélida y sin poder creerlo, bufo, llevo sus manos a su pecho y se cruzo de brazos, Edward salió del compartimiento del conductor, camino hasta el lado del copiloto.

-Baja...

En cuanto pidió eso, ella tomo el cinturón y se lo coloco de nuevo.

-No.-respondió veras.

-Bella, se nos hará tarde, andando.-pidió con autoridad, enojada, refunfuño.

-No.-respondió de nuevo, sin mucha convicción y ya estresado la tomo por las muñeras, soltó el cinturón y sin contemplación la tomo de nuevo en brazos.

Edward molesto, y con el celular en la mano observaba lo madura que se había convertido, sus facciones pasaron de ser finas de una niña a unas de una adulta, sus ojos se habían endurecido, sus labios se habían vuelto carnosos incuso su tez estaba un poco mas bronceada, su cabello había crecido hasta el tope.

Bella, mirando a todos los turistas y demás gente que entraba y salía del estacionamiento, muchos pensarían "Que feliz pareja" "Desde ahora la carga" pero no, con el ceño fruncido y molesta, bufaba.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, toda la gente le veía asombrados.

Cuando llegaron ala terminal numero B-13 la dejo bajar, su vestido estaba echo un revoltijo su peinado había quedado echo un desastre incuso su maquillaje parecía de guasón.

-...Si, en unos minutos abordaremos el avión...si, lo se...claro.

Edward, se alejo un poco de ella, haciendo la oportunidad perfecta, en cuanto se voltio, tomo parte de su vestido y lo rasgo, luego quito sus zapatillas, Edward seguía hablando por teléfono, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad perfecta.

Sin pensar mucho, tomo su vestido y corrió, no paso muchos minutos cuanto Edward tiro el teléfono al piso, y corrió en busca de ella, su traje estaba echo añicos, parecía que hubiera peleado con un gato, lleno de lodo y tierra, si no es por que el taxista lo embauco y lo dejo lejos de la iglesia.

-...¡Bella!...

Grito a todo pulmón por el aeropuerto, la gente le miraba extrañada, unos policías se le acercaron a ver si le podían ayudar, pero el rechazo la oferta, ya era mucho embrollo para meter ala policía.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, desolada en al entrada de aeropuerto en la 5 fila, caminando descalza, sollozos de ella salida por todas partes haciendo que se viera mas herida de lo que estaba.

-Bella...

Con un hilo de voz hablo, tomo el brazo de la chica y la giro en cuanto la vio destrozada algo en el se partió fue como un recuerdo de hace 7 años...

…

Oh, la verdad duele  
una mentira es peor  
no puedo gustarte más  
y te amo  
un poco menos que antes.

Las calles de Florida no se comparaban con Londres, esta seria la ultima vez que estaría en Florida, muy a su pesar había decidió alejarse de Bella, Seria más dolorosa una despedida y mas dolorosa la verdad.

Se vería con Emmett, por sus cosas en el café Julie't que misteriosamente también se llamaba el nombre de su prometida.

En cuanto entro se arrepintió, Isabella Swan platicaba muy augusto con un tipo de cabello castaño claro con ojos grises, sus miradas parecían de estar enamorados, colgando el teléfono de su antiguo número, observo la escena, Bella era tomada por la mano de aquel, hombre que le sonreía y reía, parecían ser mas que "amigos"

-¡Hermano!

Grito Emmett palpándole el hombro, en cuando le observo con Emmett, el se llevo la manos a su nuca, rascándola.

-Esto...no deberías de verlo...

Sin contestar nada, Edward simplemente dio vuelta.

-Me alegro que haya encontrado alguien con quien pueda ser feliz.

Fue lo ultimo que dijo a Emmett antes de partir.

…

-Edward...¿Que estamos haciendo?.-pregunto llevándose una mano a su brazo.

-Destrozarnos...

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se...

Por fin podían tener una charla coherente.

-Edward, se que no me dirás la verdad, te conozco bien, incluso le prohibiste a Emmett que no contara, anda entiendo...pero necesito saber por lo menos la razón.

Con el corazón en la mano y temblando cerro los ojos.

-Me tenia que ir.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Por ti...no quería lastimarte.

-Me lastimaste mas.

-Ahora lo se.

Oh, la verdad duele  
una mentira es peor  
no puedo gustarte más  
y te amo  
un poco menos que antes.

-Tenemos que dejarnos de estupideces...tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos hace 7 años...terminar lo que hace mucho se acabo, Edward esto se acabo.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, estaba de acuerdo, ya no tenían 18 ni mucho menos 20 años, era tiempo de concluir de terminar, de dejar atrás del pasado pero como ¿Si uno al otro se aman?

Pero regresamos a través del fuego.  
cuando no queda nada que salvar  
es como perseguir el último tren  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

-¿Me sigues amando?

La voz de Edward, sonaba apagada los ojos de Isabella regresaron a ser cálidos, como siempre lo habían sido, tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándole fijamente, le beso la nariz en un gesto dulce y cálido.

Sonrió y añadió.

-Siempre te eh amado, pero esto no puedo seguir así, Edward...esto se acabo hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes, pero ya no mas me di cuenta hoy que fuiste un lindo pasado...pero eso eres pasado, Edward deja el pasado atrás.

Los ojos del joven se volvieron cristalinos y sorbiendo su nariz sonrió con tristeza.

-Yo siempre te amare...no espero una segunda oportunidad por que tuve mas que miles...así que, solo te lo pediré por ultima vez...Escapa con migo.

Negando ante el cinismo y sintiéndose cómo desboronada, solo sonrió y rio con tristeza, negó y por fin pondría los puntos sobre las "i"

Pero regresamos a través del fuego.  
cuando no queda nada que salvar  
es como perseguir el último tren  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

Edward, solo sonrió con tristeza, se dio media vuelta y camino, sin esperárselo, regreso corriendo hasta el.

-¿Huyes?.-pregunto sosteniendo su brazo sin voltearse a mirarle.

-Si...te amo, me has lastimado como yo te lastimado entiendo, déjalo así...

Bufo y con desesperación, no puedo entender nada, llenándole odio y de dolor, sin dejarle saber lo mucho que le había lastimado, y furiosa hablo, ya no podía con el dolor mucho tiempo.

-Te amo mas que mi propia existencia, por eso te lastimo.

-Yo también, Edward, no huyas.

El silencio consumiéndose, alejándolo a los dos mas de lo que se pudiese.

Pero regresamos a través del fuego.  
cuando no queda nada que salvar  
es como perseguir el último tren  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

-No me amas lo suficiente...eso es lo entiendo. Desde el primer momento que te vi, vi que amabas al tipo del altar, lo entiendo...por eso me voy, Bella adiós...

Frustrada, enojada, triste, melancólica y demás emociones, déjense escapar por cada orifico de su cuerpo, ya esto la superaba la supera mas que nada, el no entendería que le amara, así le dijera mas de mil, veces.

Pero regresamos a través del fuego.  
cuando no queda nada que salvar  
es como perseguir el último tren  
cuando es demasiado tarde.

-No es que no te ame...te amo mas que mi propia existencia...simplemente me canse...me canse de esperar, de amarte sin ser correspondida...pude haberte esperado mas de mil años...pero ya no mas...esto se acabo...Edward se acabo...

Mirando hacia la nada, los ojos de la joven mujer de cabello castaño, su rostro bañado en diminutas lagrimas, si se pudiera explicar un dolor así...creo que seria la peor tortura.

-Bella...

-Edward, me canse...

Un trueno retumbo el cielo, fue como mandado del cielo, esto no daba para mas simplemente...se acabo, uno se cansa se aburre de la existencia...

Déjame abrazarte  
por última vez  
es la última oportunidad para volver a sentir  
pero me destrozaste  
ahora no puedo sentir nada

-¿Tu crees que yo no?.-una gota fina del cielo callo en la mejilla del joven.

-Si...pero no como yo...te espere...te espere por mucho...7 años mi alma se consumió, conforme los segundos...

-Bella entiende...

-¿Entender que? Siempre soy la dañada, la lastimada y por una vez en tu vida, que te lastimo, corres ala primera de cambios... ¿no es así? ¿O que estamos haciendo afuera del aeropuerto?

Sin mucho aliento y conteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas lastimeras, llenas de odio y amor de 7 años.

-Si...huyo...estoy huyendo por que te amo...por que me di cuenta de que...me esperaste por 7 años... bastante tiempo para que me olvidaras...nunca pensé en regresar...pero cuando me dijeron que te casarías fue como...

-Se acabo...Edward se acabo...

Oh, ¿qué estamos haciendo?  
nos estamos convirtiendo en polvo  
jugando en la casa de nuestras ruinas

-Lo se...pero date cuenta de quien esta deteniendo a quien.

Una fina capa de lluvia comenzó a descender, pronto los truenos y relámpagos comenzaron a sonar, parados frente uno a otro, mirando se a los ojos, sin tapujos ni nada, dejando ser libre al dolor, cabellos castaños se acumularon en la cara de la chica, mientras el cabello mojado del joven, era apagado por la lluvia.

-Yo...pero, esto es tonto...te amo de una forma u otra, estoy deteniéndote para poder finalizar este ciclo...el ciclo que dejaste inconcluso hace 7 años...

-Yo también te amo, pero nos lastimamos comprende... y esto esta mas que cerrado, no hay que lastimarnos mas...

Pequeñas detonaciones, estañando en el corazón de ambos, sintiendo como se acaba el amor...como se acaba la historia que alguna vez les unió.

-Adiós Edward...

Limpiando con el dorso de su mano una mejilla resbaladiza, las gotas de lluvia sin cesar, el arco-iris asomándose en el cielo, mostrando un nuevo comienzo un nuevo ciclo...

-Adiós mi dulce Bella...

Déjame abrazarte  
por última vez  
es la última oportunidad para volver a sentir

pero me destrozaste  
ahora no puedo sentir nada.

….

3 Años Después...

"Siempre he escrito, sobre el amor mas nunca lo eh vivido..."

Terminado su segundo Best Seler, de "Nunca me abandones" de la escritora B&S

Mirando el infinito mar azul frente ala playa de Jacksonville En Florida, Nunca imagino que el haber vivido una gran decepción seria de gran utilidad para sacer a relucir sus dotes de escritora, incluso ya estaba la propuesta para la película, que se estrenaría en cines muy pronto.

-¡Max!.-saludo a su fiel perro labrador dorados, sonrió a recibirle, Max había sido su compañía durante todo ese largo tiempo, luego de que Edward partiera lejos prometiéndole regresar cuando se sintiera seguro de contar la verdad y no lastimarle.

La arena enterada entre sus pies, esto era lo mejor, la frisa del mar el olor a frescura, despertaba cualquier sentido de amor, mejor que Paris.

Mirando de espaldas al mujer de su vida acariciando el lomo a su perro.

-¿No hay nada para mi?.-una voz grave, sexy calmada, el hizo despertar, una sonrisa boba apareció en sus labios.

-Solo si promete, que me contar ala verdad.

-Palabra de escaut.

-Tu nunca fuiste boy escaut.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Con una sonrisa burlona y alegre, le saludo tomo de la cintura a la madura Isabella Swan, ya tenia 30 años, si ahora habían sido 10 años esperándole, mismos que esperaría por el por mas de mil años.

-Te extrañe.-besando la coronilla de Bella, se pregunto cuanto tiempo espero por estar con ella viendo un atardecer.

-Yo también...

-Estoy listo.-comento recostando su cabeza junto a ella en la arena.

-Dejémoslo atrás ¿si? durante, 3 años te espere y me di cuenta de algo...necesitábamos un tiempo, se toda la verdad, se que nunca te casaste con Juliet, que siempre estuviste soltero, que nunca regrésate, luego de tu partida, que me miraste con León y que...siempre me amaste...¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba? enterarme que te casias, Edward así te casaras, te esperaría amas de mil años, Edward fuiste un tonto, un tonto muy grande Edward...me lastimaste...y mucho. Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si olvidamos el pasado...Edwar me canse de esperar, ahora quiero que esta historia tenga un final feliz...Edward quiero, ser parte de ti...

-Y lo eres, siempre fuiste parte de mi, se que fui un tonto y viendo desde tu perspectiva, ahora lo se...quiero que seas una parte de mi.

-¿Bella te casarías conmigo?

Dudosa la mujer frente a el, sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos, llevo una mano a su rostro, sonriendo frente a ella, lo acerco a ella, durante 10 años de no haber probado, un beso de cada uno fue como el agua en el desierto.

-Ahora eres una parte Mi...

Déjame abrazarte  
por última vez  
es la última oportunidad para volver a sentir

pero me destrozaste  
ahora no puedo sentir nada.

Fin...


End file.
